


Jiangshi

by KudaKano



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KudaKano/pseuds/KudaKano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro’s blood is the only thing that will satisfy Tadashi’s thirst. (Vampire AU) Hidashi.</p><p>Warnings: (Underage/ Rated M/Sibling Incest/ Blood sucking lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiangshi

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Hidashi smutty fic ;) This time it’s a Vampire AU hee hee. Hope you like it ;) It still takes place in San Fransokyo and it’s also an AU where the fire never happened and Hiro goes to SFIT with Tadashi and their friends.

 

“Want some water?”

 

A muffled groan sounded from beneath his brother’s comforter and Hiro snickered.

 

“I don’t speak blanket talk, is that a _yes_?”

 

The mound of covers on the bed shifted and Tadashi’s disheveled hair and baggy eyes popped out. “Nah, I’m good.” His voice was a quiet rasp.

 

“Go on, I don’t want you to catch it. Go to _school_.”

 

Tadashi’s foot slipped off the bed and weakly pushed into Hiro’s stomach in an attempt to shoo the boy away. Hiro giggled and grabbed at his brother’s ankle while Tadashi retreated back into his cave of blankets.

 

This was really putting a damper on Hiro’s morning routine.  Every day Tadashi would wake him up, they would get ready and either walk to school or take the Vespa. Sometimes Aunt Cass would even drive them if she wasn’t too busy but whatever method they chose, they always went _together_. It would be boring if Hiro had to walk to school alone and while he was excited to see their friends, Tadashi was the only one who understood all of Hiro’s ideas. Who was he supposed to talk to about his new microbot designs? _Fred_?

 

It was rare for Tadashi to get sick. Usually Hiro was the one hiding under his covers and suffering from whatever flu or bug had snuck into his system. Tadashi was the caretaker. He would bring Hiro medicine, cool towels, hot soup and whatever the boy needed to feel better.

 

Now that the roles were switched, Hiro felt obligated to return the favor.  However, Tadashi kept telling him to go to school, to _leave him be_ , to not get _too close_. He was treating it like some kind of contagious disease spread by terrorists.

 

_It’s just a cold, Tadashi.  Chill out!_

Hiro descended into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water before returning to his brother and placing it on the bedside table.

 

“Brought you some water.” Hiro said.

 

Tadashi groaned as if Hiro’s very presence was prolonging his suffering.

 

“ _Pooooor_ Tadashi.” Hiro drawled with a smile.

 

A muffled muttering could be heard under the comforter and Hiro inched his head closer. “What was that?”

 

Tadashi’s face popped out again. “Go to school, _blockhead_.” The teen rasped.

 

Hiro rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine! _Sheesh_. That’s what I get for being a good brother.”

 

He grabbed his backpack from his bed and sat on the stairs to pull his sneakers on.  He spied Baymax’s red luggage leaning against the bathroom door and grinned.

 

_But before I go…_

 

He pulled the inactive robot over to Tadashi’s bed.

 

“Ouch.” Hiro said dryly.

 

Immediately the white ring glowed and Baymax began to inflate.  When it reached its full size, the robot blinked and looked back and forth between Hiro and the lump of blankets on Tadashi’s bed.

 

“Hello, Hiro.  I heard a sound of distress.  What seems-“

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Hiro interrupted him with a wave of his hand. “Tadashi’s sick so look after him while I’m at school, okay?”

 

Hiro patted the robot’s plump belly and gestured to his brother’s curled up form.

 

Baymax stared at Tadashi and then moved awkwardly around the sick inventor’s bed with his plump arms out, trying not to knock over any books. He went to remove the blankets in preparation for a scan, but Hiro was already walking down the stairs.

 

“I’ll be back later, Baymax! Don’t touch any sharp objects this time!”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

School was boring.

 

Hiro was ahead on all of his homework so there wasn’t much for him to do after class but hang out in Tadashi’s empty lab. He had a lab space of his own but he spent most of his time in his brother’s, having claimed one corner of the room so they could bounce ideas around.  He now realized that Tadashi’s lab wasn’t much fun without Tadashi _in_ it.

 

And if that wasn’t dull enough, Wasabi had locked himself away to study for an exam, Gogo was asleep in the lounge recovering from an all-nighter, and Honey Lemon had to drive Fred to the hospital because he walked into one of her experiments and burned his left arm.

 

There was not a _single_ person for Hiro to talk to and it left him uninspired to work on new ideas or projects.

 

He walked home with a scowl, kicking leaves around and balancing on the arm railing of the wooden bridge.

 

_Boring, boring, boring._

Aunt Cass greeted him as he walked into the café and he offered her a wave before bolting up the stairs and into the room he shared with his brother.

 

“Hey, Fred almost got his arm blow off today.” Hiro chuckled as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag on the floor.

 

He looked over at his brother’s side of the room, expecting to see Tadashi propped up with soup, towels, piled up tissues and being pampered by an overly accommodating Baymax.

 

However, Hiro was surprised to see both his brother and the robot in the same position they were that morning, with Baymax staring down at Tadashi’s comforter like a statue.

 

He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. “Baymax…how’s Tadashi?”

 

The robot looked up and blinked.

 

“I do not have a diagnosis.”

 

_What?_

Hiro’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

Baymax’s scans were _perfect_. The only reason the robot would leave someone un-diagnosed was if…

 

He grinned hugely and laughed out loud before trotting over to his brother.

 

“You’re such a _faker_!” Hiro grabbed the comforter and pulled it off the bed.

 

“You made me go to school all alone just so you could-“

 

He went silent when he saw Tadashi’s face. The teen was pale and his eyes were scrunched up like he was in pain.  His lean form was draped limply on the mattress, facing down and quivering slightly as though he was freezing.

 

Hiro touched his brother’s arm and found his skin hot and damp with sweat.  Tadashi groaned at the contact and buried his face into his pillow.

 

“Baymax, scan him.” Hiro ordered.

 

The robot complied, and Hiro watched the caretaker’s head slowly move downwards.

 

“Scan complete.  Tadashi’s temperature is above average and his heart rate has increased dramatically.  There is also unidentifiable hormone activity.  Diagnosis, unknown.”

 

“ _Unknown_?” Hiro repeated in confusion.

 

Baymax was programmed to know every single aspect of human anatomy as well as every possible disease or injury. How could something be _unknown_?

 

Hiro shook his head and walked over to his desk. He reached for a few tools, deciding there was something wrong with Baymax’s scanner but he paused when he heard the robot speak again.

 

“Heart rate has decreased.”

 

He looked over to see Baymax still staring down at Tadashi’s limp form.  Hiro’s eyes narrowed and he slowly walked back to his brother’s bedside.

 

“Heart rate has increased.”

 

Hiro looked up at Baymax in alarm. Tadashi hadn’t moved a muscle. Why would his heart rate be changing?

 

Experimentally, Hiro slowly took a few steps backwards so that he was closer to his desk.

 

“Heart rate has decreased.”

 

Hiro went still and stared at Tadashi, expecting some kind of movement but the teen remained limp.  Was he having some kind of fever-dream? 

 

Slowly, Hiro walked back to the bed and leaned over so that he was hovering just above his brother’s back, almost touching him.

 

“Heart rate has increased dramatically.”

 

Hiro’s brow furrowed with concern. He grabbed Tadashi’s shoulder and struggled against the teen’s dead weight to flip him over to get a proper scan.  When he finally managed to flip Tadashi onto his back, Hiro fell forward, causing his face to mash into his brother’s chest.

 

Suddenly, Tadashi gasped and Hiro pulled away, looking up at him in surprise.

 

The teen’s eyes snapped open and he quickly clamped a hand over his nose and mouth.

 

“Are you gonna puke?”  Hiro asked.

 

Tadashi shook his head and pushed the boy off with a shaky hand.  He stumbled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, letting the door slam behind him.

 

Hiro listened for the sounds of vomiting and a toilet flush, but all he heard was silence.  Tadashi was dead quiet.

 

He snuck up to the bathroom door and pattered his knuckles against it.

 

“You okay?” He asked as he planted the side of his head against the door, listening carefully.

 

“…Yeah. I’m fine.” Tadashi replied in a raspy, choked voice.

 

He didn’t sound fine.

 

Hiro heard Baymax’s squeaky footsteps and he looked up to see the robot staring down at him.

 

“Come on Baymax, we need to fix your scanner.”

 

He dragged the robot down the stairs and into the garage. He spent a good hour checking Baymax’s scanner as well as all his battery and just about every inch of the robot’s skeleton. 

 

Everything was fully functional.

 

Hiro then removed Baymax’s health care chip and stuck it into the computer.  He used a program to look for errors in the chip’s coding but he couldn’t find a single problem.

 

Baymax was working perfectly…which meant _Tadashi_ was the broken one.

 

It was dark when Hiro finally returned to their room with Baymax.  He walked in and noticed that the bathroom door was open and Tadashi had returned to his blanket cocoon.

 

Hiro walked cautiously over to Tadashi’s side of the room and sat on the end of the bed.  He paused before placing a hand on the lump of covers.

 

“Tadashi, Baymax can’t find what’s wrong with you.”

 

Hiro waited but the only reply was silence. _Was he asleep?_

“What should I do? Should I call the hospital?” Though if a medical machine as advanced as Baymax couldn’t find out what was wrong, he doubted the hospital would be of much help.

 

Maybe this really was some kind of rare, foreign disease…

 

Tadashi remained silent and Hiro searched for his brother’s shoulder under the blankets to try and shake him awake.

 

“Tadashi, wake up! I don’t know-“

 

Suddenly his brother’s arm popped out and circled his waist.  Hiro cried out in surprise as he was pulled into the blankets and under Tadashi’s chest. His brother buried his face into Hiro’s neck and gripped onto him with quivering hands, successfully pinning the boy to the mattress.

 

“Tadashi, _get off_!” Hiro squirmed in his brother’s hold but the older boy was stronger, heavier and clutching at him desperately. 

 

Hiro went still and took note of the way Tadashi was rubbing his nose all over the boy’s neck and collarbone. He was taking deep, quick breaths…as if he was _smelling_ Hiro.

 

The boy swallowed thickly and pushed against the teen’s shoulders.

 

“Tadashi?” He asked warily.

 

He could feel his brother’s larger chest heaving against his own.  Tadashi’s mouth fell open into a pant, ghosting warm breath over Hiro’s shoulder. One of the hands holding him moved upwards to tug at his shirt, exposing more of the skin below his neck.

 

“Y-you’re freaking me out, bro.”

 

Finally, his words seemed to get through because Tadashi went stiff.  The older teen propped himself up and clamped a palm over his nose and mouth, staring down a Hiro in shock.

 

Hiro stared back, not because of Tadashi’s actions but because of his _eyes_.

 

His brother’s usual brown irises were now glowing _bright_ red.

 

_OKAY! Okay! That’s freaky!_

 

Hiro scrambled out from under his brother and stumbled out of the bed.  He ran towards the other side of the room only to face-plant into Baymax’s stomach and fall backwards.

 

He lay motionless on the floor, heart hammering. He stared, upside-down and watched Tadashi curl back under the covers.

 

He took a deep breath as a sudden thought occurred to him…

 

_I’ve seen eyes like that before._

 

\--

 

 

 

Hiro swore he would never go to the sketchier parts of town at night after getting accepted into SFIT but this was an exception.

 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take him long to find who he was looking for.  As soon as he stepped foot in the post-bot fighting crowd asking about a woman with red eyes, the surrounding thugs quickly pointed him in another direction and ushered him away.  By the look on their faces, Hiro assumed the person he was searching for had quite a reputation.

 

He was eventually led to a sectioned off alley where he entered through several rows of hanging beads and drapes of silk. The fancy décor looked out of place against the roughed up streets.

 

Hiro swatted a string of beads out of his face before walking on an old, tattered up, Oriental rug.  He looked up to see several women dressed in kimonos and lace. They were lounging against the brick walls smoking cigarettes, cigars and drinking from bottles of wine. Each woman was littered in piercings and tattoos.

 

The woman closest to Hiro eyed him with amusement, clearly un-threatened by the young boy dressed in sneakers and a zip-up hoodie.

 

“What do you need, sweetie?” She asked in a smooth, quiet voice.

 

Hiro shifted nervously as he noticed all of the women watching him with interest.

 

“Uh…I’m looking for the red-eyed lady.”

 

The woman chuckled.  “You mean our _Jiangshi_ friend?”

 

Hiro’s brow furrowed.  “Jiangshi?” He questioned, not sure if he was pronouncing the word correctly.

 

The woman gestured to the middle wall, pointing at a tall lady dressed in a white kimono with a yellow dragon dancing up the sleeves.  She had long, black hair that fell to her waist and red lipstick.

 

Hiro recognized her immediately but something was off…this woman’s eyes were dark brown.

 

He approached her, examining her curiously. She smiled and blew a smoke ring, letting the boy stare at her for a while before speaking.

 

“I remember _you_.” She said, looking down at Hiro mischievously.

 

Her voice was low-pitched and slightly raspy. “You beat me at a bot battle once. Have you come to challenge me again?”

 

Hiro shook his head.  “No, I came to ask about your eyes.”

 

The woman quirked her head to the side, causing a lock of hair to fall over her shoulder like silk.

 

“These eyes?” She gestured to her brown irises with a finger.  “Or do you mean…”

 

She leaned closer to Hiro so that her face was just an inch away.

 

“ _These_ eyes?”

 

She blinked once and then her eyes were glowing a bright red, matching her lipstick and mirroring the eyes Tadashi had shown in their bedroom.

 

Hiro gasped and took a step back in surprise. The woman straightened and laughed out loud, accompanied by numerous chuckles from the girls surrounding them.

 

“ _Those_! I thought you were wearing contacts during our bot battle!” Hiro stated, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

 

The woman shook her head and took another drag from her cigarette.

 

“Not quite, my dear.  I’m a Jiangshi, my eyes turn red when I’m thirsty.”

 

Hiro’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Jiangshi? What does being a Jiangshi mean?”

 

The woman blew a ring of smoke into his face and he turned away, coughing.  She snickered and flipped her hair.

 

“A Jiangshi is someone who drinks _blood_.” She spoke the last word in a menacing whisper and Hiro’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re kidding me, right?” He deadpanned and shook his head in disbelieve…but he honestly he had nothing else to explain Tadashi’s red eyes.  Even if this was a joke, he had to start somewhere…

 

The woman shrugged.  “You don’t _have_ to believe me.  Just run along and forget we ever talked.”  She smiled at him knowingly as she spoke.  There was a glint in her eyes…something that told Hiro she _knew_ why he was here and she wasn’t just screwing with him.

 

“Okay…okay…” Hiro raised his hands in a pausing gesture and stared thoughtfully at the ground.

 

“Why would a Jiangshi need to drink blood?” He asked, looking up at her carefully.

 

“It’s an addiction, like nicotine.” She gestured to her cigarette and tapped away a chunk of loose ashes.

Hiro watched the ashes fall onto the concrete between the rug and the wall.

 

“What happens if you don’t drink it?” He asked quietly.

 

She blew another smoke ring and licked her lips.

 

“I die.”

 

Hiro’s eyes widened and his gut filled with dread.

 

_No! If Tadashi was like this woman, then he…_

Hiro shook his head again.  “Hypothetically speaking…”

 

The woman chuckled and the others continued laughing at him.  He ignored them and continued.

 

“ _Hypothetically_ speaking…if I had a brother who was…who had eyes like _yours_ then what would…how much blood would he have to drink?”

 

The woman shrugged.

 

“I drink less than a pint…but it can’t just be _anyone’s_ blood.” She said.

 

She leaned over and placed a delicate hand on Hiro’s shoulder. She turned him around and then pointed to another woman leaning against the brick wall.  This woman looked similar but her black hair was short and her kimono was green.

 

When their eyes met, she smiled and winked at Hiro.

 

“Her blood is the only person’s I drink.” The red-eyed lady whispered in his ear.

 

“It’s _delicious_ , it’s divine.  I crave it every day and night and I can smell it right now.”

 

Hiro shuddered as her breath ghosted past his ear. “W-why just hers?” he asked.

 

“She’s my sister.” She replied.

 

Hiro spun around and looked up at her in shock.

 

She chuckled.  “Funny thing about Jiangshi, we only crave the blood of a sibling. Your brother is lucky he has you, otherwise he would probably die.”

 

Hiro swallowed hard.  His heart was racing and he was suddenly bouncing on his heels and gesturing wildly with his hands.

 

“W-what should I do? Er, I mean, what _would_ I do _if_ my brother was in this situation?”

 

The lady laughed out loud again before leaning over him and brushing her lips over his ear. 

 

“Let him _claim_ you.” She whispered, causing a shiver down his spine.

 

Hiro took a step back, confused by the woman’s choice of words.

 

She snickered again.  “Just let him drink some of your blood, then he’ll be fine.”

 

Hiro’s shoulders deflated and he balled his hands against his chest, staring down at his shoes against the Oriental rug.

 

He couldn’t believe he was actually considering…

 

He looked up at the red-eyed woman’s sister and found her gazing back at him, almost expectantly.

 

“Does…does it _hurt_?” He asked her softly.

 

She smiled and shook her head.

 

“It doesn’t hurt. Quite the opposite, actually.”

 

Her voice was sweet and kind but Hiro was staring back at her, bewildered.

 

_What was that supposed to mean?_

His gaze snapped back to the red-eyed woman and he took a few steps back when he realized she was coming closer, looming over him like a shadow.

 

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. “You should run along now, boy.” Her voice sounded darker than it had before and her face twisted in a way that looked very inhuman.

 

Then she grinned wide, showing off long, white fangs.

 

Hiro immediately turned and bolted through the alley with the sound of laughter echoing behind him.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Welcome back, Hiro.”

 

Hiro waved at the robot as he snuck quietly into their room. 

 

He peeked over at Tadashi’s bed and saw his brother still hiding under the cocoon he created out of his comforter.

 

“Has he moved at all?” Hiro whispered to Baymax.

 

“Tadashi has not left his bed. I am still unable to diagnose his condition. I am sorry, Hiro.”

 

Hiro smiled at Baymax and patted his inflated arm.

 

“It’s okay, buddy. I figured out what it is…I _think_.”

 

Baymax cocked his head to the side but remained silent as Hiro walked over to his desk and retrieved a thumbtack. He used a torch lighter to sterilize the pointed end and then he stood with the tack between his fingers, facing Tadashi’s bed.

 

“Okay Baymax, I’m gonna do a little experiment. Um…you’ll protect me if Tadashi does anything crazy, right?”

 

He looked up at Baymax expectantly.

 

“It is against my healthcare protocol to harm another human being.” The robot replied.

 

“Ah- yes, I know! Just- ugh, just provide moral support, then!”

 

Baymax nodded and Hiro positioned the tack above his finger.  He hesitated, hands shaking with nerves.  This would confirm whether or not those women had been telling him the truth or not…but he wasn’t sure how his brother would react if he really was a Jiangshi. He was clearly in some kind of delirious state but he was still _Tadashi_ …he wouldn’t hurt his own brother, right?

 

Hiro bit his lip and then pressed the tack into the tip of his index finger, hard enough to draw blood.

 

A tiny bead of red seeped through his skin.

 

It was _so_ small, practically nonexistent.  However, as soon as it was out in the open air, the lump on Tadashi’s bed shifted.

 

Hiro’s heart skipped a beat and he froze as he saw his brother’s head pop out and snapped to the side. His glowing red eyes locked onto Hiro.

_Suspicion confirmed._

Hiro curled his fingers inwards and didn’t make a sound.  There was tension in the room and even Baymax went quiet and motionless.

 

Tadashi moved and Hiro jolted a bit but his brother was shaking his head and holding a palm over his mouth and nose again.

 

This time Hiro understood what it meant. Tadashi was covering his nose so he wouldn’t smell Hiro’s blood.

 

“T-Tadashi?”  Hiro asked tentatively.

 

The comforter was thrown off of the bed and Tadashi stood up, revealing his baggy sleep pants and plain white T-shirt. His skimpy legs were shaking as he tried to keep his balance and walk to the bathroom.  He looked away from Hiro as he passed, still keeping a hand clamped over his face.

 

“Tadashi, I know what it is.” Hiro said as he walked around Baymax and followed the older teen to the bathroom.

 

He paused in the doorway and watched as Tadashi braced himself against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Hiro assumed his brother was looking at how red his eyes were but soon the teen was opening his mouth and touching his teeth and…

 

_Okay. Yup, those are fangs. Big white fangs. Wow, deep breath, Hiro. Deep breath._

Tadashi’s mouth fell shut and he gripped the sink tightly.  His chest was heaving, his whole body was shaking and his face looked as frightened as Hiro felt.

 

“Tadashi…” Hiro spoke quietly as he stepped closer.

 

His brother’s head snapped to the side and he stared at Hiro with wide eyes.  He looked mortified and he stuck a hand out in a halting gesture.

 

“H-Hiro, stay back.” The teen choked out.

 

Hiro closed the bathroom door behind him so that Baymax wouldn’t wander in.  He walked slowly towards his brother and Tadashi walked backwards until his back pressed against the shower door.

 

“It’s okay. I know what it is, I can help.” Hiro tried to speak soothingly because his brother looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Tadashi pressed one palm against the shower and covered his nose with the other. His eyes were scrunched shut and his knees were shaking wildly.

“It’s okay... _here_.” Hiro said as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the bathroom floor.

 

Tadashi made a strangled noise against his palm and his knees gave out.  He slid to the floor, head bumping noisily against the shower door on the way down.

 

Hiro knelt down and settled himself in his brother’s lap with their chests pressed together, bringing them as close as possible.

 

“It’s fine.  Just _do it,_ Tadashi.” Hiro insisted.

 

He leaned his head to the side, exposing his bare neck.

 

He was waiting and completely _willing_ but Tadashi was still trying to resist. The older brother was shaking his head and gasping for air.

 

“N-no.” The teen breathed.

 

His shaky hands came up and grabbed onto Hiro’s upper arms.  It seemed like he was torn between pushing the boy away and holding him in place.

 

Tadashi rested his forehead against Hiro’s shoulder and moaned.  His mouth dropped open as he started panting and Hiro could see the tips of white fangs peeking beneath his upper lip.

 

Then his brother was dragging his nose all along Hiro’s shoulder and collarbone.  He trailed his nose up the boy’s neck and back down again; sniffing desperately at something only he could smell.

 

“ _God_ , Hiro. You smell _so good_.  I-I can’t-“ Tadashi’s voice was low and throaty and it dropped off into a groan before he could finish.

 

“Just _do it_ , ya big baby!  I already told you it’s _fine_!” Hiro pressed.

 

Tadashi dragged his nose down Hiro’s bare chest and paused, right above the boy’s heart.  His big hands grabbed at the boy’s ribs, forcing Hiro to arch his back as his chest was pulled forward, right into Tadashi’s face.

 

The older brother breathed deeply against the skin there and his red eyes rolled upwards, as though to roll into the back of his head but they soon snapped forward again and Tadashi’s pupils dilated, expanding so wide they barely left of ring of red on each iris.

 

Hiro swallowed thickly, becoming nervous as he noticed a change in his brother’s expression.  Tadashi’s face was now relaxed and his eyes were half lidded.

 

He nuzzled Hiro’s chest before dragging his tongue over the boy’s skin, hoping to get a taste of what was underneath.

 

Hiro’s heart began pounding and he had to remind himself that this was still his brother.

 

_This is Tadashi. This is Tadashi.  He won’t hurt me._

His brother raised his head and continued licking along Hiro’s neck.  The tips of each fang grazed against his skin and Hiro shuddered at the feeling.

 

Finally, Tadashi’s mouth opened wide, positioning his teeth over the right side of Hiro’s neck.

 

Hiro tensed and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

He was bracing himself for pain but when those fangs finally sunk into his skin, he experienced something _very_ different.

 

Hiro gasped in surprise as pleasure blossomed in his neck and shot down his spine.  He arched his back as much as he could with his brother’s teeth still holding him in place and he dug his nails into Tadashi’s shoulders.

 

He was _instantly_ hard and his erection strained against his shorts.

 

_So this is what that lady’s sister was talking about._

 

Tadashi was sucking at Hiro’s neck desperately. He was drinking the boy’s blood in deep gulps and Hiro’s hips began thrusting on their own, seeking friction against his brother’s stomach.

 

Hiro soon lost track of what was happening as he fell further into a pleasured haze.  All he knew is that his brother was making him feel _amazing_ and he wanted more.

 

He moaned and gasped as Tadashi sucked even harder. He drew his arms around his brother’s neck to pull him closer, completely surrendering and practically _relishing_ in the feeling.

 

Tadashi moaned back but for a completely different reason.  He seemed overtaken by the taste of Hiro’s blood. His big warm hands came up and shifted Hiro, adjusting the boy perfectly so that he could drive his fangs deeper into the younger’s neck.

 

“Ah-ah!” Hiro cried out and his legs twitched. He could feel pre-cum staining his shorts.

 

His body shuddered and he clung to his brother’s shoulders, using one hand to tug at Tadashi’s short, black hair.

 

His brother was grunting and moaning and making all sorts of strange noises and each one was driving Hiro wild. The boy wanted to arch back further and toss his head around but the teeth against his neck kept him glued in place as Tadashi took what he pleased.

 

Hiro spread his legs and his hips continued thrusting against nothing.

 

He was _so_ close. God, it felt so good! Just a bit more and-

 

Suddenly those fangs were removed from his neck and the waves of pleasure disappeared.  Tadashi sat back and gasped for air, trying to catch his breath as if he had been submerged under water.

 

_No no no! Bad timing!_

Hiro groaned in disappointment, eagerly brushing the tip of his erection against his brother’s stomach.

 

Tadashi didn’t seem to notice, too preoccupied with licking up the remaining beads of blood seeping from Hiro’s neck, not wasting a drop.

 

His brother’s eyes had returned to their natural brown color but he appeared to be in daze as he rubbed his face against the boy’s bare chest.

 

“T-Tadashi, bite me again.”  Hiro begged as he wiggled his hips against his brother’s lap.

 

He tugged on his brother’s shoulders, trying to take advantage of Tadashi’s delirious state to get what he needed.

 

“ _Bite me_.” Hiro pleaded.

 

He stretched his neck out invitingly and Tadashi’s hazy eyes locked onto the skin between his collar and shoulder.

 

An instant later those fangs were driving into the boy’s shoulder and Hiro cried out.  His entire body shook, his toes curled and his eyes rolled back in his head.

 

He came _hard_ , and in the middle of it, Tadashi bit down deeper, causing another wave of an orgasm to wash deliciously down Hiro’s spine.

 

Tadashi only sucked for a moment before releasing the boy and lapping up the remaining drops.  Hiro went limp against his brother and tried to catch his breath as phantom tingles of pleasure danced around his neck and tailbone. He rested his head in the crook of Tadashi’s neck as his brother rubbed against him like a cat and buried his face in Hiro’s bushy hair.

 

Well…now they were _both_ satisfied.

 

Suddenly Tadashi tensed up and Hiro assumed he had finally come to his senses.

 

“H-Hiro?”

 

The teen gently took hold of the boy in his lap and pulled them apart so he could look down at his little brother in concern.

 

“Oh _God_ , are you okay? I’m so sorry, Hiro. I-I-“

 

Hiro clamped a palm over Tadashi’s mouth and rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, _shut up_ , Tadashi. I’m _fine_.”

 

Tadashi pulled the boy’s palm away and continued looking over him, as though searching for injuries.

 

“But you…I just…”

 

“It’s fine.” Hiro insisted.  “Honestly, it doesn’t hurt. I can’t even feel where you-“

 

Hiro paused when he touched his neck and felt nothing but smooth skin there.  He braced a hand against Tadashi’s shoulder as he stood up on shaky legs and teetered over towards the mirror.  He ignored the wetness in his shorts and prayed that Tadashi wouldn’t notice.

 

He examined his reflection and was shocked when he couldn’t find a single bite mark on his skin.  His neck was completely free of any blood or evidence of what happen.

 

_Okay…that’s another freaky thing I’m adding to the list._

 

“I really did… _bite_ you, right? I’m not just going crazy?” Tadashi asked, breathless and confused as he eyed the boy’s neck.

 

Hiro nodded but he decided that was something they could think about later.

 

He swallowed and turned back to his brother. “How do you feel, Tadashi?”

 

Tadashi blinked with bleary eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

 

“I’m…I’m fine.  I feel _fantastic_. I don’t know…how did you…”

 

He looked up at Hiro and searched the boy’s face.

 

“I have a _million_ questions right now.”

 

Hiro grinned and sat with his legs crossed in front of his brother.

 

“You and me both, bro.”

 

They had a _lot_ of talking to do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think ;)
> 
> (Forgive me if you find any grammar and spelling errors)
> 
> I’m not sure if I’ll write another chapter to this. If I do, it’ll be about Hiro and Tadashi trying to set up a schedule for when Tadashi drinks Hiro’s blood as well as Tadashi dealing with his new feelings of extreme over-protectiveness (He can’t even handle seeing Aunt Cass touch Hiro, nonetheless their friends) And also about Hiro trying to hide the fact that Tadashi’s teeth give him a boner lol.


End file.
